072414PIRATEBATTLE
01:50 -- languidLachesis LL began trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 13:50 -- 01:50 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC changed their mood to MIRTHFUL -- 01:51 LL: A loud "PIN-PON!" echoes from a loudspeaker in the wall, followed by your father's voice. "All hands, report to battlestations. Vyllen, to my office." 01:52 GC: "Fuck." Vyll3n backs away from his d3sk, from th3 f3w tim3s h3 HAD b33n to his fath3r's offic3 it was usually b3caus3 h3 fuck3d up, or dad want3d to do som3 "bonding" or som3 shit... fuck bonding. 01:56 LL: You hear footsteps rushing about as the sailors report to their posts. 02:00 GC: Vyll3n flings op3n th3 door to his room, making his way to his fath3r's offic3, nodding and waving at th3 sailors h3 knows virtually nothing about. "Top of th3 morning... Garryy... And uh... Daav33" 02:01 GC: Vyll3n succ3ssfully r3ach3s daddy's offic3? 02:01 LL: Yes, Your father is in his office, adjusting his Uniform. 02:02 LL: "Oh, Vyllen, there you are. We've spotted that bastard Ryspor's ship, and recieved the go ahead from the Condesce to bring his ship down, and bring them all in. Are you ready?" 02:03 GC: Vyll3n's fac3 dons a shit 3ating grin, fuck y3s. h3ll fucking y3s. Thiago is going DOWN, "Y3s... sir..." 02:04 GC: "My body is so r3ady." 02:04 LL: "Do you have your weapon, boy?" 02:05 GC: Vyll3n att3mpts to do that cool pistol twirling thing... with his fing3rs.... It's... cool okay. So cool. "Y3s. Y3s, I do." 02:06 GC: "Wait can I go r3tri3v3 my phon3, sir?" 02:07 LL: "Of course, boy. Feel free to post pictures of Ryspor's CRUSHING DEFEAT all over Bubblr if you like. If we do a good job, you'll get to meet the Condesce." 02:08 GC: :D 02:09 GC: Vyll3n l3av3s t3mporarily to r3tri3v3 his C3LLULAR d3vic3 and mayb3 som3 ammo? "And I'm back." 02:10 LL: A voice crackles over the intercom. "They're aiming at us now! Brace for Impact!" 02:12 GC: Vyll3n brac3s, "Wh3n do I g3t to kill th3m?" 02:14 LL: Your father rushes by, grabbing you by the arm. "If you want to fire the new weapon we purchased, now's your Cha~" he's cut off as the ship is hit by a barrage of canons, and lurches to one side. He slams his hand into a wall comm. "MEN, ACTIVATE THE SONIC SHIELDS. Someone prep the Low Orbit Ion Canon. My son becomes a real TROLL today." 02:15 GC: "oH H3LL Y3S. Th3 LOIC! L3t's gooo!" 02:16 GC: Vyll3n att3mpts to drag his fath3r by th3 hand, chanting 'y3s' ov3r and ov3r 02:18 LL: You know your father recieved the LOIC as a gift from the Condesce last month, to "assist in ending the reign of unfashionable terror caused by Ryspor Tezeti" 02:19 LL: The Two of you reach the canon controls. Two trolls are busily adding batteries and control rods to the command matrix. 02:20 GC: "Quickly now, D3ath waits on no troll! 3sp3cially unfashionabl3 pirat3 los3rs!" 02:21 LL: Vejant looks at you proudly. "That's my boy!" 02:22 GC: ((Will I be making computer checks to controll the canon?)) 02:22 LL: ((just tell me your computers skill)) 02:22 GC: ((+4)) 02:23 LL: Another voice comes over the intercom. "Sir, they have entered the maelstrom. They are currently firing flak to obscure their position." 02:23 LL: Vejant nods. "Go ahead, son, give it a whirl. ((at +4 you command it fine.)) 02:24 GC: Vyll3n g3t's in th3 cockpit? or... mov3s to th3 consol3? I dunno... H3 navigat3s th3 controls aiming at th3 canons of th3 oth3r ship "Disabl3 th3ir w3apons, y3s?" 02:24 LL: ((DO YOU HIT DA BUTTON?)) 02:25 GC: ((I slam that button so hard)) 02:25 LL: Vejant shrugs. "Do what you think is best, my boy." 02:26 GC: Vyll3n do3s just that, laughing lik3 a maniac as h3 do3s it 02:28 LL: After you hit the button, you see you've barely missed the ship, due to their lightning rods, which pulled the beam away from the ships body. "DAMN THEM." Vejant yells, before hitting the intercom. "Drop us below them. That PURPLE BLOODED BASTARD wont cost my son his moment." 02:29 GC: Vyll3n growls 02:29 LL: Your stomach lurches, and soon the bottom of the ship appears on screen. 02:29 GC: Vyll3n: FIR3 AGAIN 02:30 LL: You hit the button, and wait for the awesome. 02:33 GC: "Oh fuck y3s." 02:33 LL: You watch in excitement as the beam of light pierces the ship like your boner could totally piece solid rock right now, this is so cool. 02:34 GC: "Stop stop, my bulg3 can only g3t so 3r3ct." 02:37 LL: A moment later, you hear Ryspor's voice come over the ship-to-ship comms. "We surrender! Get him medical Attention! We surrender! Please you have to help my son!" 02:37 GC: Vyll3n's fac3 flush3s "I want to watch him bl33d..." 02:38 LL: Vejant grins and punches your shoulder. "Let's have them brought to the ship." 02:38 GC: "If w3 must..." Vyll3n laughs 02:40 LL: Vejant hits the button. "Have the prisoners brought to the ship. Provide any aid they require, and tow their ship along after us." 02:41 GC: "Ar3 w3 going to go m3at th3 3mpr3ss, daddy?" Vyll3n says in his b3st posh acc3nt 02:41 LL: He then switches to ship-to-ship comms. "My trolls are coming to provide assistance. You will drop all weapons, and come quietly, or we will kill anyone who resists. You are being placed under arrest under the orders of Her Imperial Condescension." 02:41 LL: Vejant laughs again. "Yes, we are." 02:43 LL: He leads you out onto the deck where members of the crew are lined up, chained together and forced to sit. Your ships' doctor is standing over thiago, who is missing numerous limbs, and is quite unconscious. Ryspor gives your father a murderous glare. 02:44 GC: "Oh my..." Vyll3n pulls out his phon3, wanting to snap som3 pictur3s, and mayb3 3v3n a s3lfi3. "I'm totally s3nding this to t3thys..." 02:48 GC: "What's his status doc? Is h3 gonna b3 okay?" 02:48 LL: Vejant and Ryspor engage in some murderous banter. It's pretty obvious black flirting, and might make you uncomfortable if you didn't have such a RAGING BULGE right now. 02:49 LL: The Doctor nods. "He'll need numerous cybernetics. But he'll live." 02:49 LL: You feel the ship move, and begin to descend towards Alternia. 02:49 GC: "Do you n33d som3... H3LP making th3s3 cyb3rn3tics?" 02:49 LL: "We've already radio'd ahead to the Military base 02:50 LL: they've got professionals" 02:50 LL: "It'd be in poor form for the one who made the shot to build the cybernetics." 02:50 GC: "Aw." 02:53 GC: Vyll3n cl3ars his throat, "So uh FATH3R. What's n3xt?" 02:53 LL: ((sorry, working on your welcoming committee)) 02:54 GC: (:D)) 02:55 LL: "We've been ordered to bring them to a Top Secret Military Base. The Condesce and Prince Merrow will meet us there. We'll be staying with them for a time while what to do with these pirates is decided." 02:55 LL: "I think having Ryspor here as a cabin boy might not be bad." He waggles his eyebrows comically. "Though I fear the Condesce has more fitting punishments in store." 02:56 GC: Vyll3n hu3's 04:07 -- languidLachesis LL gave up trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 16:07 --